


O milagre de Magdalene

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a guerra, os anos correram. Chrno se foi junto com os visitantes e a vida de Rosette está por um fio, mas ela vai lutar até o último segundo para cumprir sua promessa com Chrno.
Relationships: Rosette Christopher/Chrono





	O milagre de Magdalene

**Author's Note:**

> Chrno Crusade e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Daisuke Moriyama.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Mamãe... Acha que ela vai ficar bem?

– Eu não sei, Az... Mas do jeito que ela é tenho certeza que vai espera-lo até o último segundo de sua vida.

– Me pergunto se ele voltará a tempo – o jovem louro observava a irmã, alguns metros distante.

A Astral Line havia livrado o mundo da Pandemonium, os visitantes haviam partido e Chrno junto com eles. Rosette jurou espera-lo até o último segundo de sua vida e ele jurou voltar para ela. Os dois irmãos de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis estavam junto com Azmaria e Satella no lado de fora do antigo orfanato. Satella sobrevivra após lutar durante dias e dias contra a própria morte depois da terrível luta contra sua irmã. Esta desaparecera. Quando a luta terminou todos pensaram que ambas haviam perdido suas vidas, mas enquanto buscavam socorro, a irmã simplesmente sumiu, e perceberam que Satella ainda possuía um fio de vida. Pouco tempo após Chrno partir com Aion, ela pode finalmente deixar o hospital e meses depois adotou Az como sua filha.

Passaram-se cerca de nove meses desde que Chrno partira. Rosette continuava determinada como sempre, ainda trajando suas costumeiras vestes azuis. Os moradores do orfanato estavam lutando para recuperar seu tempo perdido, mesmo que suas vidas estivessem continuando em uma era bem mais à frente da que deveriam estar. A Ordem de Magdala e todos os seus aliados estavam trabalhando para reparar o máximo possível dos estragos da guerra causada pelos visitantes, e Rosette e Joshua estavam trabalhando com todos eles. Mas no fundo de seus olhos podiam ver, bem escondido, a falta que ela sentia “dele”, o medo de que o tempo a levasse antes de cumprirem a promessa feita um ao outro. Joshua aproximou-se de sua irmã, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ela o encarou. Ele não sabia o que dizer, só queria lhe passar um pouco de sua força. Ela entendeu e pôs a mão em cima da dele, lhe dando um sorriso.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ela lhe disse.

Az não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco culpada pela dor da amiga. Naquele dia, ela conseguira descobrir como trazer a alma de Rosette de volta do relógio, mas não contara a Chrno que o tempo dela continuava correndo normalmente acorrentado ao selo. Talvez tivesse ainda mais medo do que Rosette de ele não voltar a tempo. Satella sempre tentava lhe consolar, talvez ela estivesse certa. “Não foi culpa sua, nada foi culpa de ninguém aqui. Você fez o melhor que pode. Você é só uma criança, e lutou bravamente, você é a mais forte dos dozes apóstolos. Fez muito mais do imaginávamos e ajudou bastante. O tempo foi curto pra todo mundo, não carregue essa culpa com você.” Ela sempre lhe dizia isso. Az sentia-se mais aliviada, mas no fundo a única coisa que traria de volta a paz de seu coração seria a volta de Chrno e a felicidade de sua amiga. Os pensamentos da jovem menina foram cortados quando viu Joshua e Rosette sorrindo à sua frente.

– Nossos poderes se foram, mas você continua cantando assustadoramente bem. Acho que as crianças gostariam de ouvir. Vamos brincar com elas.

Às vezes achava que Rosette percebia sua tristeza, mesmo sem saber o motivo, mas nunca lhe questionava a respeito, simplesmente sorria para ela e isso afastava um pouco a dor de seu coração.

– Sim, vamos brincar com eles! – Sua mãe adotiva lhe sorriu também, empurrando todos para dentro do orfanato.

******

_{Flash Back}_

– Hoje tá dando pra ver “O Anel” – os olhos azuis fitavam o céu noturno – Dá até a impressão de conseguir tocar com a mão. Será que os fragmentos da Pandemonium... Estão em algum lugar lá no alto...?

– Sabe... Eu também estou à espera de uma pessoa – Joshua lhe disse – Adoraria que ela voltasse para eu lhe dizer “obrigado”... Mas... É tão difícil ficar só esperando.

Az sabia que ele estava falando de sua tia, Fiore. Estava desaparecida desde a época em que quase morrera junto sua mãe, quando ambas lutaram. Nunca haviam encontrado qualquer prova de sua morte nem rastro algum de seu paradeiro.

– Eu sei – Rosette respondeu – Mas é por isso mesmo que a gente deve esperar. Joshua, Az, me deem suas mãos.

Os três uniram suas mãos e houve um segundo de silêncio até Rosette se pronunciar novamente.

– Uma pessoa nunca morre de verdade enquanto existirem outras que se lembrem dela. Portanto eu não estarei morta. Enquanto vocês existirem, eu vou viver dentro de vocês.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Essas eram as lembranças de Az tinha da noite que ela Joshua haviam passado com a amiga um ano atrás. Nunca revelou a Rosette, mas chorou durante horas quando voltou para casa naquela noite. Rosette tinha trinta anos agora. Seus cabelos louros estavam mais longos e ela costumava trançá-los. Desde aquela época, todos ainda trabalhavam para reparar os dados causados pela guerra. Josgua era um dos que mais ajudava a ordem, como uma forma de se redimir por seus erros. Elder havia se aposentado e agora treinava novos técnicos. Irmã Katy não mudara nada e confidenciara a Rosette que continuaria trabalhando em campo até o último dia de sua vida. Padre Gilliam fora transferido para a sede de Nova York, que havia sofrido um desfalque de pessoal e padre Remington, também aposentado, estava cuidando de uma pequena paróquia na cidade. Azmaria também ajudava a ordem e continuava cantando maravilhosamente. Rosette passara sua vida como professora no orfanato. Elizabeth, sua velha amiga, tonara-se médica e estava sempre por perto, afinal a saúde de Rosette tornara-se cada ano mais frágil. Ela já havia passado por uma série de desmaios, fraquezas e até ataques cardíacos nos últimos meses. Sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando e não resistiria a mais um ataque.

– O que a preocupa?

– Elizabeth disse... Que na verdade ela não está nada bem e não vai aguentar mais um ataque.

Satella não soube o que responder. Sabia que um dia aquilo ia acontecer, mas a dor tirou suas palavras.

– E eu tive uma visão, mãe. Na verdade, foi num sonho, mas eu sei que é real.

– Mas... – ela arregalou os olhos – Seus poderes sumiram há anos!

– Eu sei! Mas... Eu vi.

– Me conte.

– Rosette estava morta.

O choque a tomou novamente, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

– Não parecia muito mais velha do que é agora. Apesar de Chrno não ter aparecido no meu sonho, o rosto dela parecia satisfeito e em paz...

– Você acha... Que isso é o futuro próximo?

– Eu não sei... Mas ela não vai resistir muito mais. No fim do meu sonho, nós estávamos na frente do túmulo dela, havia flores, mas ninguém sabia de quem eram. Quando eu olhei pro lado, eu vi uma mulher loura, jovem, sorrindo. Ela pregou as flores e levou embora. Tentei protestar, mas não saiu uma palavra da minha boca. Ela se virou pra mim, me olhou profundamente, de uma maneira tão tranquilizadora... E evaporou no ar.

– Não tem ideia de quem seja...? A própria Rosette talvez?

– Não... Magdalene.

******

– Parece que você não precisa mais de seu velho tutor – Remington lhe disse, sorrindo e deixando Rosette sozinha num dos bancos da pequena igreja.

Ouviu a porta bater e o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Ela estava sentada sozinha no primeiro banco de uma das fileiras, fitando o altar da igreja. ‘Chrno... Esperar por você me dá forças pra lutar contra a morte’, pensava. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito de repente e caiu no chão quando tentou se mexer.

‘Outro ataque...’, pensava consigo mesma, entrando em desespero. ‘Firme, Rosette! Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Tudo bem coisa nenhuma...!!’. As lágrimas começaram a correr em grande quantidade por seu rosto. Ergueu-se e tempo se arrastar. ‘ Tempo esgotado! Meu último ataque! Nem respondi às cartas! Az.. Joshua... Alguém me ajuda...! Chrno... Ainda não voltou... Vou ter que ir... Sozinha?’ Ela começou a gritar. ‘Mas ir pra onde...? Chrno...! Chrno!!’. Chegou à pequena mesa na frente do altar e segurou-se nela, conseguindo ajoelhar-se.

– Eu não quero morrer ainda... Eu não posso morrer...

Ouviu a porta abrir-se e por um momento pensou que Remington tivesse voltado ao ouvir seus gritos, mas o que viu quando se virou a chocou tanto que quase lhe tirou a vida naquele momento, mas não podia ir ainda. Seu choro tornou-se ainda mais desesperado, quase gritava. Juntando todas as forças que ela nem sabia que ainda tinha, levantou-se e correu, segurando-se nos bancos da igreja, até atingir a porta e jogar-se com um grande sorriso nos braços de seu amado. Ele a apertou com o único braço que lhe restava da batalha contra Aion, e abaixou-se para deixa-la se sentar. Seu sorriso também transformou-se em lágrimas furiosas. Ela sentiu a falta do braço direito dele ao seu redor, chorando mais ao pensar em tudo que ele devia ter passado. Pode notar nos breves segundos que o olhou que também lhe faltavam os chifres, as asas, suas orelhas estavam menores, como em sua forma infantil, e o olho esquerdo estava enfaixado. Acalmou-se nos braços dele, até permanecer chorando silenciosamente, ainda sentindo uma dor insistente em seu peito, sabendo que não lhe restava muito tempo.

– Chr.. no... – ela falou com dificuldade, arfava.

– Calma... Eu estou de volta! Você não vai mais ficar sozinha.

– E-eu...

– Eu sei – sua voz saiu consumida pela dor, sabia que a estava perdendo.

– Eu te... amo... – conseguiu sussurrar.

Finalmente dissera a ele, depois de tantos anos. Tantas tentativas e chances perdidas ou interrompidas.

– Eu também te amo, Rosette.

– Chrno... Por favor... Eu estou partindo... – uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos, unindo-se às marcas das demais.

Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a forte arritmia e uma nova onda de dor sufocaram suas palavras. Ele não queria aceitar, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou profundamente, sentindo que ela retribuía como podia. Aquela doce sensação pareceu aliviar as sensações de sua vida sendo sugada, mas apenas pelos poucos segundos que Chrno lhe beijou. Os dois olhares se encontraram, tão intensamente que pareciam mergulhar um no outro.

– Obrigada... – ela sussurrou, sorriu, e fechou os olhos.

– Rosette... Rosette!!!

A respiração dela enfraqueceu, mas continuava ofegante, o coração desacelerou, ela estava ficando cada segundo mais pálida e agonizando.

– Eu não quero ficar vivo sem você!!

Puxou o relógio de seu pescoço, quebrando o cordão e o atirando no chão.

– Eu consumi sua vida! E não posso fazer nada!! – Chorava, de raiva, de si mesmo, se arrependendo do momento em que fizera aquele pacto com ela, mesmo com Joshua de volta.

Uma forte luz o fez fechar os olhos. Por um instante, achou que fosse Rosette, mas quando a olhou, ela continuava de olhos fechados, sua respiração ofegante cada vez mais fraca.

– Eu disse que o tempo dela aqui seria curto, mas... Eu também não estou feliz com isso.

– Essa voz... – ele ergueu o rosto, vislumbrando a forma luminosa de Magdalene – Magdalene... Eu...

– Não diga nada, Chrno... Eu fui feliz com você, não poderia ter encontrado alguém melhor.

Ele ficou em silêncio, como ela pedira. Observou o relógio, que brilhava junto com ela, lembrando-se de Rosette ter citado em algum momento que Magdalene vivia dentro do relógio.

– Como posso ir junto com ela?

Magdalene apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele estreitou o olhar, sem entender.

– Chrno... Eu posso lhes dar o que resta da minha presença nesse mundo, devolver a vida que a guerra tirou de vocês.

– Como...?

– Você consumiu o espírito dela. É pela falta dele que ela está morrendo. Então eu darei o que está faltando.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando finalmente entendeu.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo. Eu devo partir. É meu último feito por vocês aqui. Eu não sei até quando ela poderá viver, mas deve viver tanto quanto uma humana normal...

– Magdalene!!

– Ela te ama muito, como eu amei. Um amor tão forte que a fez lutar contra a morte cada segundo só pra esperar você. Chrno... Eu vou deixar vocês, finalmente... Mas continuarei vivendo dentro dela.

Chrno desviou o olhar para Rosette, percebendo que sua respiração havia sumido por completo e ela parara de se mexer.

– Não! Não!! Você não pode ir sem mim!! Rosette!! – Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de água de novo.

– Chrno... A você e à Rosette... Obrigada - Magdalene lhe deu um sorriso e a luz se tornou mais forte.

Crhno fechou seu único olho para protege-lo e se debruçou sobre Rosette. Sentiu-se estranho, seu braço perdido doeu e sentiu lágrimas por baixo das bandagens em seu olho ferido.

‘Adeus, Chrno...’, ouviu quase como um sussurro e podia jurar que alguém beijara suavemente sua testa. Ele conhecia essa sensação, de muito, muito tempo atrás.

– Adeus, Magdalene...

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal do nada. O relógio continuava onde ele havia jogado, mas o vidro quebrado agora se desfizera por inteiro. Não pareia ter sido um delírio, ainda sentia o beijo de Magdalene em sua testa.

– Rosette!!

Na iniciativa de tocá-la, percebeu que seu braço direito estava de volta, embora continuasse sem asas, sem chifres, e suas orelhas permanecessem menores. Removeu as bandagens de sua cabeça, e após enxugar as lágrimas de seu olho esquerdo, descobriu que podia enxergar com ele. A não ser por suas orelhas pontudas, tinha a aparência de um humano.

– Rosette... – tocou seu rosto.

Ela estava quente de novo, a cor voltara ao seu rosto, sua respiração estava calma e seu coração parecia bater normalmente. Ela estava só dormindo.

– Ainda bem! – Abraçou-a, aliviado – Obrigado, Magdalene. Ela certamente se orgulhará e ficará feliz de viver tão próxima de você.

Recolheu o relógio, tinha certeza que Rosette ia querer guarda-lo. Tomou-a em seus braços e abriu as portas da igreja.

******

– Eu a deixei aqui!

– Sozinha?! – Irmã Katy bronqueou.

– Mas ela estava em perfeitas condições, não ouvi barulho quando estava saindo!

Azmaria, Satella, Joshua, irmã Katy, Elizabeth e Remington corriam na direção das portas da igreja. Mesmo que os poderes dos apóstolos tivessem desaparecido, Azmaria era a mais poderosa deles, um sonho como aquele vindo dela não era algo a ser ignorado. Todos tinham consciência de que mesmo estando com Rosette, nenhum deles seria capaz de evitar o que eventualmente viria a acontecer, mesmo que ela recebesse socorro imediato. O que não desejavam era deixa-la morrer sozinha. Porém, o que viram diante de seus olhos naquele momento, assim como a Pandemonium desaparecendo, eles nunca iriam esquecer. No primeiro momento consideraram estar delirando, mas tinham certeza. As portas da igreja se abriram, e Chrno, adulto, saiu por elas carregando uma Rosette desfalecida em seus braços. Estaria morta?!

– Chrno...? – A esperança, o alívio e a raiva se misturavam nos olhos de Joshua.

– Ele finalmente voltou? – Az perguntava, mais para ela mesma, enquanto buscava evidências que comprovassem a identificação do velho amigo, mas só o reconhecia pelo pouco que podia ver de seu rosto.

– Rosette... – Satella olhava apenas para ela, temendo o pior – Ela está...?

– Se ela teve outro ataque... Do jeito que ela estava, eu tenho certeza que não resistiria a outro ataque.

Chrno agora estava perto o suficiente para encarar o grupo. Longos segundos se foram em silêncio.

– Chrno... – Irmã Katy foi a primeira a falar com ele.

– Rosette... – o olhar no rosto de Satella parecia aterrorizado.

Chrno olhou o rosto calmo de sua amada.

– Ela está bem.

Todos suspiraram aliviados.

– Mas... Algumas pessoas aqui perto ouviram gritos dela! – Remington estava confuso.

– Ela não resistiria a mais um ataque – Elizabeth lhe falou.

– Chrno – Az lhe chamou – Foi ela?

Ele sorriu em resposta e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– Achei que seus poderes haviam sumido.

– Sim, mas... Eu tive um sonho. O futuro foi mudado, não é?

– Ela não vai mais sofrer. Não vai mais se desesperar com medo de morrer, porque agora é algo que virá no tempo certo.

– O que quer dizer com isso?! – Joshua lhe perguntou.

– Vamos tirá-la daqui, eu contarei tudo.

******

– Mas... É tão difícil de acreditar! – Irmã Katy levaria um tempo para processar tudo aquilo, mesmo estando acostumada a coisas fora do comum – É um milagre de Magdalene!

Estavam no antigo quarto de Rosette no convento. Ela continuava dormindo e os outros estavam sentados ao redor de sua cama.

– Então é verdade?! – Az lhe perguntou com empolgação – Ela vai viver?! Viver normalmente ao nosso lado como deveria ser?! Uma longa vida como uma pessoa normal?!

– Sim.

Azmaria não segurou mais suas lágrimas e abraçou o velho amigo, que a confortou afagando seu cabelo.

– Não chore, Az. Achei que não chorasse mais – ouviu-a rir e chorar de novo – Vamos tirar uma foto como aquela de novo, nós quatro juntos, ou devo dizer cinco – falou olhando para Joshua – Se você não estiver zangado comigo.

– Durante todos esses anos eu vi o quanto ela foi feliz com você, e o quanto lutaram pra me encontrar. Eu sou grato a você, Chrno.

– Mal posso esperar, sempre quis tirar mais fotos como aquela.

– Satella, seu mordomo...

– Ele ainda está vivo. Velhinho, mas aposentado e vivo, acho que ficará feliz em nos encontrar qualquer hora dessas.

– Eu acho que devemos deixar vocês um pouco – Remington levantou-se – E eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Não hesite me chamar se for preciso. E por favor, me dê notícias quando ela acordar.

– O padre tem razão – Elizabeth levantou-se – Me chame assim que ela acordar.

– Az, querida, venha. A mamãe vai ajudar você a se acalmar – elas deram as mãos e levantaram-se.

– Mamãe?! – Chrno espantou-se.

– Há muito que ainda precisamos conversar, Chrno. Você saberá depois.

– Eu sei que ela estará bem com você – irmã Katy lhe disse – Estaremos por perto se precisar.

– Estou de olho em você – Joshua brincou e logo todos haviam saído.

Ficou minutos em silêncio, sentado ao lado dela.

– Eu passei a minha vida achando que ia te perder no final, e agora não vou mais... É maravilhoso, mas ainda não consegui assimilar.

– Chrno... – ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos.

– Rosette! Como se sente?

– Nós dois morremos? Seus ferimentos... Sumiram. Por que aqui é tão escuro?

Ele sorriu e deslizou os dedos por seu rosto.

– Não reconhece seu antigo quarto?

Ela olhou em volta.

– Não entendo nada, o que aconteceu?

Ele repetiu toda história que contara aos demais.

– Um milagre de Magdalene... É verdade? Eu vou viver?! Com você?! Com todos?!

– Sim!

Ela ergueu-se e o abraçou mais forte do que jamais fizera, e chorou, dessa vez de alívio. Uma sensação de paz a tomou quando ele a envolveu, dessa vez com os dois braços.

– Eu te esperei tanto... Eu tive tanto medo... Eu te amo tanto, Chrno!

– Eu também te amo, e não há mais motivos pra ter medo, eu nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha!

Os demais podiam ouvir claramente as palavras dos dois dentro do quarto e o silêncio que seguiu quando repentinamente o choro de Rosette silenciou. Cada um estava se segurando com forças que nem sabiam que tinham para não invadir o quarto e abraçar a amiga, mas seguraram-se. Os dois precisavam daquele momento. Aquele milagre trouxera o fim de um pesadelo e o início de uma nova vida para todos eles.

Ao longe, em cima de um dos prédios mais altos, uma mulher de cabelos escuros observava o convento. Vira o grupo entrar com Rosette desfalecida. Ficava feliz em saber que estava tudo bem e que agora tinha uma sobrinha.

– Nós nos encontraremos no momento certo, minha irmã. Seja feliz... Satella.

Com um sorriso, virou-se para a direção oposta e desapareceu entre as construções.

FIM


End file.
